There is a problem when someone tries to find other people with similar tastes. The problem is that people move in time and space. A success for a service is providing user needs just in time when it is required. For that reason a spatial and time distribution of the people's tastes is important.
On the other hand, there are many internet communities that could be used to understand user preferences better: some of these communities like “funky, sexy, cool” tag users results (www-funkysexycool-com) and this information can be seen by users as achievements or, more generally speaking, a profile. There is presently no way to share these achievements and profiles with users (except Internet itself).
Nowadays, groups of interest and “urban tribes” know places and hours to find people with their same interest or tastes by written or oral communication (i.e. stamp collectors meet on Saturday morning on Plaza Mayor, electronic music fans meet in the discotheque's parking area in the evenings, etc). This behavior is facilitated by Internet forums, reviews or recommendations issued by certain individuals (either in media or Internet) that may deliver a “profile” of the place.
Well connected people from some internet communities may launch meetings and events but all these attempts are very limited.
The present invention solves the above commented problems by using the user's mobile device (phone, PDA, etc.) and a system for broadcasting Internet achievements, that is, achievements obtained in the Internet community, such as social networks, online games, forum, etc. Some achievements can be cited as examples:                60% cool (in the “funky, sexy, cool” web site)        80% hot (in the “hot or not” web site)        340 friends in Facebook.        Honor points in WoW (“World of Warcraft”)        “Renowned Hero” title in “GuildWars” (an online game).        
To obtain these achievements users of all ages spend some of their leisure time, and they are proud to show off their achievements. Embodiments of the present invention can be used to publish the achievements and obtain information of the achievements of other users, facilitating the meetings among different Internet communities at any time and in any city of the world.
It is well-known that abbreviations and acronyms are frequently used in the mobile telephony field. Below is a glossary of acronyms/terms used throughout the present specification:    API Application Programming Interface    IEEE Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers